The Human Maverick Hunter
by AminaTheEliatrope
Summary: A human in the ranks of the maverick hunters, How will she fair in this? How will others react?


**"You can never be a maverick hunter, Your a human! Humans are fragile!"**

I was always told that phrase. It was always the same with everyone I talked to, Dad, Mom, Even my teachers! I was always told that I couldn't do it. Today, is different, I'm ready, I'm going to make my mark. I took out my armor from a suitcase, It was a lovely shade of black, It was based on a maverick hunter Named 'X', He was a Lesser hunter, But he saved may lives.

"Melody, Are you sure you want to do this?" My friend, Mary asked. She was a sweet girl. She never really had any problems with my dream, but she would worry. She was a pale girl, her icy blue eyes and pink hair that she dyed always stood out. I never lost her in a crowd.

"Yes, I'm sure, I've wanted to do this since I was a child." I said to her, I didn't lie. Since I was tiny I wanted to repay the people who saved me and my families lives. I then stepped on a train, leading to the maverick hunter base.

I quietly stepped into my seating area, a big smile on my face. I was going to complete my dream. I'm going to be a hero! I slowly started to drift of into my own slumber, Holding the case I put my armor in.

"All New Maverick Hunters. Please Report To The Briefing Room." Said a man on the PA of the train. It woke me out of my slumber as I pulled my armor behind me, Now I was nervous. So many famous Hunters! All unique in there own way! I was going to work with them!

I look for the briefing room, the hallways of the base was packed with hunters and navigators. Some looked at me as I walked threw, but I kept walking even with there eyes on me. I then got to the entrance, seeing a navigator standing and greeting the new recruits. I walked over to her and made my way in, too nervous to say anything.

"Excuse me, Miss, this is right now booked for the new maverick hunters." She said to me, I then turned to her with a nervous smile.

"I-I am a recruit." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. She looked a me with suprise.

"But! There's never been a human maverick hunter!" She said, drawing more eye to me. People stopping they're conversations to turn and look. This was harder than I thought.

"Miss, Please, I'm telling the truth. I would never lie about something like this." I said to her, she then let me threw.

"Miss Melody Yuno, Please come up and you will get your mentors." Said Commander Signa, with a smile. I then walk into the middle of the room.

"That would be me Sir." I said, saluting. He looked at me in surprise. Then I saw two Reploids behind me.

"Well, your mentors are X and Zero." That made me try and not to gasp. I have to keep my cool.

Melody tried to keep her cool. She of course got X and Zero as her mentors! How Would she amont to them!

"Greetings, I am Melody Yuno. I am the first human maverick hunter. It's a honor to work with you." I said, saluting. I was still in my normal wear and my suitcase behind me. I had to find a room.

"It's nice to meet you too Miss Yuno, Its great to have a human representative with us." X said, smiled and held out his hand to shake, Which I took. His hand was firm and cold, but what did you expect.

"Yeah, it's great to meet you." Zero said in a dismissive manner. I could tell he didn't want a human in this career path much less working with him. It was a proven fact that humans we're weaker then reploids, it only made since.

"Well, It's great to meet you, I've never seen so many Reploids in one place before." I said, trying to make everyone a bit more comfortable.

"Why would they let a Human into a Reploid job."

"She won't last a minute if she faced a Real Maverick."

"That girl needs to learn that she can't do things."

All I heard were whispers in the crowd. I paid them no mind as I walked off to my room. It was outfitted with reploid sleeping conditions, and I liked it like that. If I'm going to do a Reploid job, I will have the same conditions as one. I lay down in my capsule and fall asleep.


End file.
